Fairies in Crimson
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: FairyTail has battled against a lot of strong guilds, even the guilds from the Balam Alliance. This time, they will battle another strong guild called 'Crimson Haze'. And one member isn't what they seem. Will they succeed? (No OC parings)


**_Hi! This is my first fanfic of FairyTail. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Enemy **

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucy shouted as she jumped out of her chair and slammed her hands against the table.

"It's been a while since you had your last mission, Lucy…" Levy explained, "… don't worry, I asked Natsu to come with you and he said yes."

Lucy calmed down and sat back at her chair. She put a knuckle under her chin and asked, "What was the job again?"

"You have to deliver a package from the train station to a home that is on the town of Greenfields. The reward is 100,000 jewels." Levy answered.

"100, 000 JEWELS?! Isn't that too much for just a package? I mean, just how valuable is it?"

"I don't know. I guess you have to see it for yourself." Levy said before she left.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!"

"We're here!"

Natsu and Happy arrived at the train station and saw Lucy waiting for them.

Lucy waved at them, "Oh, hey Natsu! Hey Happy! You're just in time!"

"So, where is this 'package' we're bringing? Is there food in it?" Natsu asked hoping what he last asked was true.

"I don't know… but here it is!" Lucy revealed a huge box that was about 7 feet tall.

"That's one huge package." Natsu said.

"Yeah…" Happy nodded.

"I know. I guess what's inside must be really special." Lucy said.

Happy asked, "But how it's going to fit inside the train?"

"AHA! I GOT IT!" Natsu beamed.

"Wow, really?!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we cut the box into pieces and build it up again when we arrive!"

Lucy gave him a karate chop in the head, "THERE'S NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

Just then, Lucy saw the roof of the train, "Hm. I think I have a better idea."

* * *

The train conductor gave Lucy a questioning look as he looked at the giant package on top on one of the train cars, "Are you sure about this, Miss?"

"Don't worry. It'll be just fine. Just drop us on Greenfields station and us and that package will be on our way." Lucy smiled.

* * *

On the roof of the building in the train station, Levy watched them closely.

"Good luck, Miss Heartfilia." She smirked as slowly the particles of her body began to fade away and transform into a woman with raven black hair and orange eyes, wearing a white vest with an upturned collar and orange linings, denim shorts and black boots. Her one eye is covered by her bangs.

"Soon, FairyTail will be defeated."

* * *

Natsu got sick again as soon as the train moved. Happy tried comforting him all through the trip while Lucy was reading a book about the Guilds of Fiore. One article caught her eye.

"Crimson Haze. Once the top guild of all but they got abusive with power and bullied the lower guilds. Soon, they were banned by the Magic Council years ago but still looking for revenge? Interesting…"

_Skreeccchhh_….

The train suddenly stopped. Lucy stood up to see what's wrong and saw the other passengers in shock as well.

Natsu suddenly regain his consciousness, "Eh? What's wrong? We're already here?"

"Natsu, you're awake!" Happy rejoiced.

The train conductor suddenly came and announced the news, "I'm sorry everybody but we won't be reaching to our destination any time now. It seems that the railway tracks are missing. It's strange but, we can't make it."

"The railway tracks are missing?"

Soon, the conductor talked to Lucy, "I'm very sorry Miss but you won't be arriving in Greenfields station."

"Isn't it that far?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. You still have to walk 5 more kilometers, though." He said nervously.

"5 kilometers? That isn't too far. Let's go, Natsu, Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"_We don't want to_…"

"Come on, it's only a few more kilometers!"

"We don't want to and that's it!" said Natsu as he crossed his arms.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"KYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Lucy… It hurrttss…" Happy complained and rubbed the bruise on his head.

Natsu whimpered, "Do you really have to use your 'Lucy Kick' on us?"

"If only you listened and agreed with me on the first place, you won't have bruises on your heads." Lucy said.

The trio walks on the hot deserted land. They're really thirsty, but they are out of water.

"It's hot…" Happy said.

"Quit your whining, I'm thirsty too!"

"And what the hell…" Natsu said, "… WHAY ARE YOU LETTING ME CARRY THIS THING BY MYSELF HUH?!" he shouted as he dropped the package.

"It's because you're the strongest of the three of us." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"You guys are so mean."

A few minutes later, which seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the town of Greenfields. It was a small town, with only a few people walking around and some shop owners probably sleeping on the job. Heck, Magnolia was livelier.

The trio walked through the giant black metallic archway that looks like a thousand years old, because of the long vines climbing up to the top with faded green letterings that spelled 'Welcome to Greenfields'.

As they walked further, people stopped and looked at them like they were the only people living in that place. They could only see old people outside this time of day, maybe the children are in school or something.

"LOOK HAPPY, WATER!" Natsu shouted as he pointed to the water fountain in the middle of the town. The two ran to the fountain and drank to their hearts content.

"Could you guys keep it down?!" Lucy whispered angrily.

"Why?" they asked.

"You two are making a scene here! Do you want to get kicked ou-"

"Excuse me."

Lucy stopped and looked behind her. She looked everywhere but she can't find the one who is calling her.

"Ahem, down here."

Lucy looked down and saw a small old man with a long white beard reaching the floor, wearing a loose Japanese yukata.

"Excuse me…" he asked in a shaky voice, "… but who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Lucy. This is Natsu and Happy. We are wizards from Fairy Tail and we are here for a mission." She said.

"I am Romano Tetsuya. I'm the mayor of this village…" he said, "… A mission you say? For whom?"

"We came here to deliver a package for…" Lucy took a folded paper from her pocket and unfolded it, "… do you know a man named, Ashton Karon?"

"Never heard of him." The old man replied. The trio frowned and gave some heavy sighs.

The old man had pity on them because of their journey from Magnolia to here, "But if he's living here, he must be up that hill." He pointed a hill with huge, sturdy trees, its branches and leaves hovering a small house.

Natsu stood up, "That must be it! Let's go Lucy!" he said as he ran.

"Natsu wait for me!" Happy followed.

"H-Hey! Wait up guys!" Lucy started to run but she took one last glance to the old man and shouted, "Thank you!"

* * *

When they arrived on top of the hill, it revealed a small crooked cabin. It was so quiet that you could hear the wind blowing.

"Um hello? Mr. Karon? Your package is here!" Lucy called, but the wind only answered.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she called again. No one answered.

Natsu put up his fiery fist, "Why don't we break in instead?"

"Is that your solution to everything?!"

_Creak…_

The door of the house slowly opened. The windows cracked and shut as the wind blew harder. A faint light glowed on the side of the door. The slowly went up to the house, one foot after another, until they went in. They saw an old living room with a fireplace lit up. There was a rocking chair near it and a bunch of books and old pictures on a shelf on the side of the wall.

"Ok, this is giving me the creeps, let's get out of here!" Lucy shivered.

"HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE?!" Natsu shouted once more. But his voice only echoed into the darkness.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The steps became louder and louder until a figure stood in front of them.

A girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, with golden- brown locks, her bangs clipped on the side of her face with clips that look like angel wings appeared. She had green eyes and fair skin. She wore a long dark purple satin coat with golden linings, a black tube top, an indigo colored skirt and golden sandals. She had golden armbands and in her hand held a beautifully crafted, wooden violin and in her other, was her bow.

"Welcome FairyTail Mages…" she whispered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted.

She looked at Natsu in disgust, "Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragon Slayer. Also known as the famous, 'Salamander'. Strong, lively and loyal to his guild…" she stopped.

"…but also the most irritating and annoying wizard of all!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Natsu clenched his fists and charged at her.

The girl quickly put up her violin and strokes her bow against it. Natsu suddenly stopped. She strokes her violin again and the sound wave pushed Natsu away.

"My name is Kiara Raven. I come from the Crimson Haze Guild."

Lucy suddenly familiar with the guilds' name, "Crimson… Haze?"

"I brought you here wizards… to tell you for the upcoming battle!" Kiara said.

"Upcoming battle? What do you mean?!" Lucy asked.

"So that means I just wasted my strength carrying this piece of crap?!" Natsu said pointing to the package.

"Your complaint doesn't matter to us… All I know that in 3 days' time, Fairy Tail will suffer in a momentous defeat." Kiara said.

"Oh no we won't. We won't lose to you, or to anyone, we are Fairy Tail!" Natsu charged at her again, "Fire Dragon… Iron Fi-"

_Scrrrreeeeeecccccch….!_

The sound wave of that attack was so strong that Natsu's fire in his hand disappeared and the flame at the fireplace was gone. As she reached the end of the note, it sent Natsu flying out of the window.

"GAAAAHHHAHAHAHAAAAHH! HELP MEEE!"

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll go after him!" Happy said as he flew away after Natsu.

"Wait Happy!" Lucy tried to stop him but the cat already left, "Wait, don't leave me!"

"Lucy Heartfilia… daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, am I correct?" Kiara whispered.

"H-How did you know my name? How did you know about my parents?!"

"Your father is a very selfish man. He cares nothing for anything or anyone… when I heard about his death… _Good Riddance…"_

Lucy clenched her fists and tried to hold the tears which is about to fall out of her eyes. She held on to her keys and shouted, "Gate of the Lion I open thee, LOKE!"

_Poof_! Loke appeared. "Hello Lucy…" he said.

Kiara smirked, "Celestial Spirit Magic… You have your mother's touch. But it is a pity… your mother giving all those precious keys to one pathetic girl."

This time, Lucy let the tears come out of her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO LUCY!" Loke said as he saw Lucy crying. He furrowed his eyebrows and charged at her, giving all he's got, but before he even hit her, she stroke again her violin.

The screech suddenly turned into a shriek. All the glass in the house broke and Loke slowly turned into disappear.

"Wha-What's happening?!"

"Loke!" Lucy shouted but Loke disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LOKE?!"

"Don't worry; he is back in the Celestial Spirit World… He'll be back for sure…" She slowly put up her violin on her shoulder and placed her chin at the end she placed her bow on top of the strings and said, "Goodbye and good luck, Miss Hearfilia."

As she strokes her violin once more, Lucy flew away from the house and hit her back against a tree. She hit so hard that she fell unconscious.

Kiara slowly walked out of the house, on top of the shattered glass, and pass Lucy.

"Weaklings…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**_How is it? Please leave a review!_**


End file.
